The Rookie
The Rookie is the main protagonist character of LEGO DC Super Villains. History Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains Originally from Earth-3, the Rookie turned up before the Crime Syndicate and secretly followed them in hopes of joining them. He was apprehended at an Amazo laboratory break-in. Then he was recruited by Lex Luthor, Prince Gasket, and Princess Archerina to expand their criminal empire. Then he traveled with Cheetah to the Hall of Doom. Then he went to the S.T.A.R. lab to know the truth of the Justice Syndicate and learned they were called the Crime Syndicate. While there, he met Killer Frost and fell in love with her. Then he went to the Botanical Gardens to confront Poison Ivy and rescue Harley. Then they went to announce the Syndicate's true colors at the Rooftop Gala, which backfired. Then he returns to the Hall of Doom to recruit the most sneakiest villains. Then he was chosen on a mission to rescue Sinestro from Oa, the home of the Green Lantern Corps. Then he became part of an assault on LexCorp, only to discover that Lex, Gasket, and Archerina are triple-crossers. Then he got stranded with Killer Frost, Joker, Harley, Thomas, Twilight, and their friends on Apokolips. He discovered Darkseid and General Venjix's alliance to rule the universe with the power of the Anti-Life Equation. Then he regrouped at the Watchtower with the Justice League. He traveled with Killer Frost, Aquaman, and Green Lantern to Dinosaur Island to defeat Kalibak and save Superman. Then he was part of the assault to capture the Crime Syndicate and take them home. Then he drained the Equation's power from the Mother Box. But he was captured by Steppenwolf for Darkseid and Venjix. Killer Frost launched a mission to rescue him. After defeating Venjix and Darkseid, Batman reveals that he is from Earth-3. In the aftermath, Rookie joined the Justice League and fought beside Killer Frost. Powers The Rookie is a being from Earth-3 capable of absorbing superpowers. Personality The Rookie is intelligent and heroic and he cares for his friends. Gallery Relationships Killer Frost Trivia *The Rookie will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. *The Rookie will carry on Mac's legacy as the new recruit of the Justice League. *The Rookie will make his first guest star appearance in Reinforcements from the Future Part I. *The Rookie will meet Optimus Prime and the Autobots in The Rookie's Adventures of Transformers. *The Rookie is Twilight's common friend. *The Rookie is the mentor and teacher of Ocellus. *The Rookie will befriend Lloyd in Sons of Omega. *He is Killer Frost's love interest. *He is the reason Killer Frost wanted to join the Justice League. *He is caring about P.I.X.A.L. Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures Allies Category:Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas and Hiccup's Adventures Allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's adventures Teams Category:Team Zordon Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures Allies Category:Pythor P. Chumsworth's Adventures Allies Category:IG-88's Adventures Allies Category:Nexo Knights' Adventures Allies Category:Z's Adventures Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventures Allies Category:Hogwarts Adventure Crew Category:Justice League Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Brothers Category:Mentors